


She Had Me At Darling

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Poetry, Sea Devil - Freeform, Sea Devil Week, Sea Devil Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for Sea Devil Week 2015</p>
<p>Day 4 Prompt: Burlesque</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Had Me At Darling

A dancer  
Seductive  
The Moulin Rouge  
Paris  
France  
Of course  
  
I took a drag  
My cigarette smoke  
Hanging in the air

A dancer  
Her dark flowing locks  
And a starfish in her hair  
  
She approached  
She asked  
"Care to be mine darling?"  
  
I replied  
"That's my line dahling."  
I winked

We kissed  
She almost stripped  
Stripped me of my clothes

Her movements  
Smooth  
Rhythmic  
  
She had me at darling  
Even if it was my line


End file.
